Ash's Girl Problems
by Animaman
Summary: Amorshipping, mainly. A surprise party for Ash reveals feeling involving some of his female traveling companions, something that Ash needs to get settled. If that wasn't enough, when he and Serena return, they have a surprise of their own. Small Misty bashing, along with picking on Brock a bit.
1. Returning Home

ASH'S GIRL PROBLEMS

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or otherwise Ash would have went up a rank in Unova instead of go down one, mainly make him the runner-up, or Origins would be a full series with each season starting off in a new region with a new crew, like how the games are.

Here is a bit of a heads up, but the coupling is strictly Amourshipping(Ash/Serena) with a bit of Misty bashing. I don't have anything against her, just that out of all the girls that Ash has been with, I think she was the most stubborn when it came to revealing her feelings towards Ash and pushed him away a bit whenever she used her bike as an excuse. Final thing, Iris will not be one of the girls that fall for Ash, mainly because that is one coupling I just don't see happening, period.

And for the ages, Ash's and Serena's age will be 20, add or subtract a few years for the rest. Mainly, I have it where each league adds a year to Ash's life, including the Orange Islands, Kanto Battle Frontier and, from what I've been hearing, the Hoenn Battle Frontier, and throw in an extra year for the Gen VII league, although going to do a different approach on what happens after Ash is done with Hoenn for a second time. I think the only reason there wasn't a Johto Battle Frontier to help give Dawn more screen time was because Unova was a last minute substitution for Kalos, mainly due to the fact that Game Freak was still working on XY, and probably was too strong for the regular DS, that they had to bring in Black and White instead.

Life in the Ketchum residence was at full swing, thanks to the efforts of Delia Ketchum, who decided to invite all of Ash's friends, from Misty and Brock, the two who were with Ash when he started out to Bonnie and Clemont, the ones who were with Ash when he came in 2nd in the Kalos League (At least he better because him dropping down to 8th place instead of runner-up in the Unova League is not only sad, but seems to be a bad delay tactic on the animators' part) and winning the Hoenn Battle Frontier, before he decided to spend a year to improve his skills, along with his pokémon, so that he can take another crack at the leagues he lost to, along with taking a shot at each region's Elite 4 and their Champion, in order to complete his dream of becoming a true Pokemon Master. Serena went with him, mainly figuring that now would be a good time to finally get more alone time with Ash, beating May to the punch.

Even Ash's old rivals-turned-friends arrived to greet the person who made them realize that they should never think they are better than anybody just because of who they are related to, where they're from or just because they are total jerks. When Gary Oak met them, he couldn't help but feel like he was seeing himself and thinking about the past, he realized some of the damage he might have caused when he started to let his grandfather's celebrity status go to his head, and in a way, he was a bit envious towards Ash because of his carefree attitude, and in a way, found a beautiful girlfriend, even though Serena was still working on that part. Now, looking back during his travel in Johto, while continuing his soul searching he started after his loss at the Pokémon League, at a ranking lower then Ash's, and seeing how Ash was whenever they met, he realized that he came off not much different than Paul to where he thought he was strong enough to be on the elite level, and now, he's glad that he and Ash are back to being best buds because he never wants to go back to being the snotty little brat ever again.

Over in the kitchen, Delia is having a nice chat with the mothers of the girls Ash traveled with, well, most of the girls, and for some reason, she because particularly close to Grace, Serena's mother. Maybe it has to do with the fact that she suspected that, ever since Ash told her about the girl he helped, and even though he was too young to know the significance of what he did, along with being a bit of an idiot when it came to girls that chances are, fate might have found him a girlfriend. Grace could concur at this since she herself seen the signs, along with the signals, that her daughter kept sending the boy's way, even though the only way for said boy to notice her was through 'extreme' measures. Yet, the only ones in disagreement are Caroline, May's mother, and Johanna, Dawn's mother, mainly because of a mother's pride that their girls will get the boy that they have given their hearts to, although they can't help shake the feeling that today will have some good and bad, but not in the way they expect it.

In the living room, the Ent Professors (Those who don't get the joke, think about their names and what was introduced in LOTR: The Two Towers, mainly who helped turned the tides of war in the heroes favor), the ones who had a hand in helping Ash get register for each league and in some cases, introduce him to their region's starter pokémon that would travel with him, talking about the latest information that has popped up in the Pokemon World. Mainly talking shop. Professor Oak left his lab open so Ash can drop off all of his Pokemon, well all of them depending on if Pikachu decides to stay with his friends or stick with Ash like always, along with a note for Ash to lock up on his way out.

Outside, in the backyard, the kids and young adults are having a nice chat with each other. On one corner, Gary and the rivals, both friendly kind, the ones who were a bit like Ash to where they have similar goals and interests, and turned friendly kind, the ones who had issues with reality or the world, and it took a loss to wake them up to the good things in life. Right now, half of them are feeling guilty because of all the bridges they burnt trying to prove how better they are then everybody. Now, like Gary, they spent the time trying to find their true selves.

In another area, Brock, who went from Breeder to Pokémon Doctor(Although I think that's more of an excuse for the animators to get rid of him to bring in a fully new crew for Ash), is talking to Tracy Sketchit, Cilan, Clemont, two guys who, like him, started off as gym leaders only to decide to pursue their dreams to Ash, with Max still trying to decide what path he wants to take, either become a gym leader like his father or a professor like his idol. When Brock first met Cilan in Johto, at first he thought the Pokémon Connoisseur was talking about somebody similar to Ash, but was surprised to find out that he was talking about Ash. Right now, being the one who was around Ash the longest, with Misty being second, or to be specific, 2nd and 3rd when Ash's Pikachu gets added to the list, he, with Tracy adding his two cents, told the other two what Ash was like when he started out and how much he has grown since then, although the only thing that has never changed is how oblivious he can be when it comes to noticing how girls tend to have feelings for him, which tends to make him a bit jealous because of the fact that he is older, and always looking for a beautiful girl to become his girlfriend, only to be either shot down or dragged way by a pull of his ear or his Croagunk dragging him away after being poison jabbed, whenever he makes a complete fool out of himself, and yet Ash doesn't even have to try a single thing to win a girl's heart.

Speaking of girls, at a nearby table, the ones that traveled with Ash are having a little argument on who would have a better chance of being with Ash on a more personal, lifetime level. More like three of them, Misty, May and Dawn, while Iris and Bonnie are just sitting back with a bucket of popcorn they got out of who knows where, while enjoying the show, even doing their own version of Mystery Science Theater by throwing in commentaries every now and then. They would share with their pokémon, but they left them at the lab to get to know Ash's. It started off pleasant enough by exchanging stories, especially laughing at Iris when she explained how Ash mistaken her head for a pokémon. It then went crazy when the said trio realized that, along with Serena, they have competition, which leaps from history to comparisons to things too ridiculous to even mention. This is the main reason why the area around them is so clear.

Everybody was doing their own thing when "Excuse me everybody," rang out, getting their attention towards Delia, who is holding a very familiar yellow rodent pokémon, Pikachu, in her arms, "Pikachu just told me that Ash and Serena are on their way, so let's get everybody into position to surprise Ash."

Everyone in the yard got up and did as told, although there were bits of electricity going on between the three rivals of the heart. And while most of them didn't notice, Brock notice Pikachu with an odd look, one that pretty much said that there was a surprise heading their way.

When everyone was in position, with the curtains closed to keep the guest of honor from peaking from outside, they heard voices from outside, even though muffled from understanding the words, the owners were easy enough to recognize. After hearing the door opening, most of the occupants were getting ready to ponce, like a snorlax on some kind of binge. Hearing the door close, when the pair walked into the living room, a loud "Surprise!" rang out, catching the two by surprise on how many people popped out of nowhere. When everybody recovered, despite the change of clothes, there were two surprises before their eyes. The one that most of them were pleased about was the fact the two were holding hands, you can figure it which ones were the least pleased. The other surprise, was the fact that Serena had a small, round bump showing under her clothes, meaning only one thing, it wasn't entirely just two of them that returned.

The only thing Ash and Serena could do was to give a weak laugh and say at the same time "Uh, surprise."

Well, here is one of my newest fics, sorry it isn't much, but kept getting a bunch of last minutes ideas while writing, don't you just hate that. Anyway, to tell the truth, haven't been the anime as much as I used to, mainly because when compared to the early years. By BW, it was like the anime went through a major rewrite, like somebody replaced the entire design team, which would help explain the change in Professor Oak. By the way, I'm using the original version of him since the one used during the last few episodes of BW just didn't cut it for me. To tell you the truth, I still prefer the anime from the early days, mainly before BW, because it seemed more fun, because with XY, everything seems to be a mellowed out version of the 90s episodes. Well, I'll stop ranting now. This is mainly amorshipping, and the chances of this becoming a AshHarem fic are really slim, better chance in the next Pokémon fic I start. Read and Review, and hopefully winter won't be too bad for everybody.


	2. Facing the Mothers

ASH'S GIRL PROBLEMS

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon or otherwise Ash would have gotten a better deal in XY.

Sorry for the first chapter being too straightforward, was writing it while I was at least half-asleep. I'm going to throw in a couple of flashbacks on what they were talking about before continuing the story, along with a brief explanation to what the other groups are talking about.

By the way, got a poll up, asking how Ash's girls problems get resolved: Does he just end up with Serena, or add Misty, May and Dawn into the mix? If you don't want this to be a harem fic, then please suggest which boy you want to see the other three end up with, and no flames, I already got the extinguisher filled up.

Also. Not going to have Ash go through the Alola Region, which is being introduced in Sun and Moon, which looks a bit like Hawaii due to the shape of the islands, separately, and together. Mainly because, don't feel like guessing what Pokemon he might get from there, while also, with the things going on with the anime, just going to change a few things due to how disappointing the anime has become lately due to how they seem to focus too much on the new stuff, that they seem to decide to leave out everything from Ash's past from earlier seasons, including his older Pokemon, since the Kalos League seems more rushed then the Unova League, along with making sure the only pokémon being used are Pikachu and the pokémon caught in Kalos. Talk about sad. That and since the PokeDex requires a Rotom, then who knows what's coming. (Check for the info.)

 _Flashback-With the girls_

 _The girls just got done telling how they met Ash, along with their adventures, and right now, they were laughing over the fact that instead of meeting him through Pikachu, Iris got a pokeball to the head instead._

" _So Ash mistaken you for a pokémon and threw a pokeball at your head?" May asked, while she and the other three were laughing at that story._

 _Iris had a slight blush, while rubbing the back of her head, "Yeah well, my back was facing him, and considering how my hair is big enough to where I can blend in with the bushes, his pokedex picked up Axew, and while Ash couldn't see him, he threw the pokeball anyway." She said, while sticking her tongue out, "Sure, it hurts, and I blamed him, but after a while, I realized that it wasn't entirely his fault, how was he supposed to know." She then went into a huffed look, "And he wasn't the first one to chuck something at my head."_

 _Everybody laughed when Iris started to rub her head where the bumps used to be. Dawn turn towards Bonnie, "And Bonnie, I guess your first meeting with Ash was really shocking." She said, getting the girl to copy's Iris's example by rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment._

" _Yeah, after Ash got rejected, and ejected, from the Lumiose Gym, I was the one to catch Pikachu, and made the mistake of adoring him a bit too much to where I was rubbing my cheek against one of his." Bonnies explained, laughing at the memory, "It took about a week before I can fully use my body properly again after being hit by so much electricity."_

" _Yeah, I know that feeling," Dawn said, being one of two girls with an electric pokémon, "Whenever I got shocked by Pachirisu when I first caught him, my entire body would shake for a while, until at one point, I just got used to the shocks.." She then leaned onto her left hand, "In some ways, it made me admire Ash since he could take one of Pikachu's attacks and walk around like nothing happened."_

" _Although in an ironic twist, in yours, Misty's and my case," May continuing on, "It's because of Pikachu destroying our bikes that gave us a new lease on our lives." She said, causing the three to smile, "Besides, it's not like we would use our bikes against Ash for any reason, right?"_

 _A sweat drop appeared on Misty's head, yet she was able to hold off a nerve chuckle before it escaped her mouth, making her think about how she used her destroyed bike on Ash, not in the way that the other two were thinking, but still, a bit on the bad side. Deciding to change the subject, "So, have you found a boy that caught your interest?" Misty asked. After getting a 'yeah,' 'oh yeah,' 'not really,' and 'never thought about it,' (Guess which one is which,) "Then tell me his name."_

 _When both May and Dawn said Ash's name, that was when all hell broke loose._

 _End Flashback_

The Professor are talking shop, so nothing too special going on there, while the Rivals just talked to each other about how Ash had opened their eyes in a way.

 _Flashback- With the other boys_

 _After talking about what they have been doing since leaving Ash, Brock, decided to ask "So, any of you guys find a girlfriend yet?"_

" _Not me, I'm still trying to decide what I want to be in future." Max said, since he is doing his own pokémon journey, but no particular route in mind._

" _Yes, I have met somebody whenever I travel on vacation or for research whenever Professor Oak is preoccupied with something else." Tracy said, catching Brock off guard._

" _And I have also found a woman whose ingredients can blend as well as my own." Cilan said, making Brock's jaw meet the ground. (Hoping I made Cilan more annoying and less creepy)_

" _I'm still trying to convince Bonnie to stop acting like my personal matchmaker." Clemont said, with a depressed look, and a sweat drop hanging from his head._

 _Then the three looked at the person who brought it up, "So tell us Brock, have you found somebody?" Tracy asked._

 _Quickly recovering whatever dignity he has left, "Well, I had gotten the attention of plenty of lovely ladies, but I'm still looking." Brock said._

 _Being the only male to actually travel with him long enough, "Translation, you made a fool out of yourself enough to weird the girl out before being dragged off by your Croagunk after he hits you with a Poison Jab. (Don't forget, May came back during DP, so she could have told him who was taking over Brock Patrol during his absence.)" Max said, causing Brock's head to drop, with a small rain cloud over his head. Became a full blown hurricane when Max decided to add a little salt to the wound, "Although I wonder how Ash is doing since it's just him and Serena traveling together."_

 _This caused Brock to go into a sitting fetal position, muttering 'lucky idiots who are too oblivious to girls,' showing how envious towards Ash who seems to have dumb luck when it comes to girls, and not even know it. Yet, the other four just ignored him and continued talking to each other, talking about what they have been doing other than looking for a girlfriend._

 _Flashback end_

Over in the kitchen, it was peaceful enough, with Delia and Grace wondering about a surprise that Ash and Serena had told them was heading their way. It went into a bit of a battle royale between Grace, Johanna and Caroline when they started to compare which of their girls is better with Ash. Delia chose to not get involved since it involved her son, which would make things awkward, but also they haven't resorted to getting physical yet, so it was better to keep going.

 _Back to the present_

Right now, Ash, Serena, Delia and Grace are in the kitchen, having a family talk, before dropping more of the bomb on their friends. While the surprise is anything far from expected, even acceptable, but in some ways, irresponsible on their children's part. Plus, they feel it's too early to be grandmothers already. Pikachu decided to go to Oak's Lab to hang out with his friends.

Due to some unspoken rule, since this is her daughter carrying the boy's child, even though she approved him to be Serena's boyfriend, even though she never got around to telling the both of them that. "Okay you two, start talking." Grace said, with her arms crossed, even though her face says far from pleased, her eyes said happy, "I was okay with you two traveling by yourselves, even go no further than some hanky panky, but this, is a bit much."

"Indeed," Delia said, while also looking angry for something reckless, on the inside, she was giddy at the idea of having a grandchild to spoil, although she still wanted to give her son the benefit of the doubt, "Explain yourself Ash, I expected better of you."

Sensing that he is being backed into a corner, Serena came to Ash's rescue, considering what does one do when you have two mothers getting ready to skip the trial and past judgement, especially for some reason, they always suspect the guy to be the cause of it all. "Actually, I was the one to start it all." Serena said with a blush on her face, and her right hand rubbing the back of her head, getting their attention, "After traveling a couple of years with Ash, and trying to get his attention in a more than a friend sort of way, well Delia, even you can admit that Ash can be clueless when it comes to girls." It was Ash's turn to blush and rub his head, while Delia can't help but agree on how her son can be an idiot when it comes to the opposite sex, while Serena turned to Grace, "And I remembered how you always believed in using the direct approach when all else fails, so when we decided to go swimming at a lake, well, I upped the ante by going skinny dipping, and one thing led to another . . ."

Serena stopped there, and didn't really need to finish that since the mothers could already see the results right in front of them. "So you two fell in love, and after a night in the sack, you, Serena become a mother for what looks like 4 months now." Grace said, while kind of embarrassed because that was pretty much almost the same way she got Serena's father's attention, and judging by the blush on Delia's face, like father, like son.

"Well," Serena said, the couple becoming more embarrassed, "That wasn't our first time." Getting a loud 'What!' from their mothers, "Yeah, we have been together for over a year now, and I've been pregnant for about 3 ½ months now."

Ash decided to continue, since he is not entirely in the doghouse anymore, "Yeah, the baby was a bit of surprise for us since we were celebrating a couple of special moments." He said, getting their mothers' attention, "One being me becoming a Pokémon Master and Serena becoming a Performer Queen, and the other . . ." He explained, before deciding to show them the other surprise, by lifting his right hand, that is currently holding Serena's left, revealing something shining.

After getting a good look at what appeared to be a gold band with a simple looking stone on it, it didn't take long for things to click on what they were seeing. "You two are engaged?" Delia and Grace yelled out together.

"Yeah, " Serena said, "He proposed the night his dream came true, and he's been there for me even before we found out why I kept getting morning sickness and weird cravings."

Before they can continue, a loud *thump* followed by the kitchen giving a slight shake, interrupted them. Turning around, they noticed just about everybody in a big pile, looking sheepish at being caught eavesdropping, some of them that should be old enough to know better.

Well, here is the latest chapter. Next one, which would include a scene involving the girls, would be determined by how the poll goes. And if anybody asks why I want to do a harem, well, most of them have Ash get double crossed by his traveling companions and ends up starting over somewhere else, so want to try a different approach. And if you don't want a harem, like I said, suggest somebody, flaming gets you nothing, except ignored. Anyway, I plan to have Ash do some Mega Evolution with his pokémon, with Charizard being an automatic oh yeah, with Sceptile right behind him. If anybody has a suggestion on what other pokémon you want to see capable of Mega Evolving, even if it hasn't been done yet, drop a line. Read and Review.


	3. The Chat

ASH'S GIRL PROBLEMS

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon, rats.

Hey folks here is the latest chapter, and according to the poll, this well be a harem fic, with Misty, May and Dawn becoming part of Ash's family. And if somebody wants to see a girl from the Sun and Moon anime added, they would not only have to seriously convince me on why I should, but also, who, and their backstory involving Ash, or somebody close to Ash. Haven't seen an episode of the SM arc, and have no big plans on it.

Those who voted no, sorry, it is what it is. I won't hold it against you if you decide to hit the brakes and stop reading the story right here. Those who didn't vote, but are still sore that this fic isn't an amorshipping fic, oh well. Gave everybody a chance to play matchmaker for the rest of the gang.

And since this is going to be a harem fic, I'm not going to have all the girls get added right on the spot. Instead, this chapter, and maybe the next one or two, well just be Ash and Serena getting caught up with everyone, and give a few folks a little backstory. The chapters afterwards well be a bit of a countdown, where Ash gets to date, in this order, Dawn, May and Misty, before they decide they want to also become brides of Ash, mainly give everyone some character development. That, and want to torture Ash a bit, when it comes to balancing out his life from planning a wedding, to dealing with a pregnant fiancé, along with his duties as a Pokémon Master. Basically, show how Ash and the girls go through life as adults. Brock, I might pick on a bit, mainly because when it comes to him and his failed attempt at starting a relationship, kind of hard not to torture the guy a bit.

 _Now on with the story._

After dealing with the awkwardness caused by the eavesdroppers, everyone was finally given the chance to congratulate the happy couple. While Serena got the soft version, since nobody wants to hurt the kid in her belly, Ash on the other hand, with all the handshakes and slaps on the back, he now has a wobbly arm and a sore back.

Now, the pair have separated, with the girls out on the patio, having a little girl talk, while Ash caught the boys up on what went on, other than the deed.

 _Selena and the girls_

Selena and the girls were sitting around the table, chatting away, and all of them got the chance to put their hands on Serena's belly to feel the baby kick. After getting their little thrills out of the way, Dawn was the first to ask Serena the question that is on their minds, "So Serena, what is it like to be pregnant?"

Serena gave a dreamy, "Oh do you remember what it is like dreaming about having a family with your dream guy, part of you being pregnant, with his arms wrapped around you from behind, clouds and sparkles, surround all around you, everything looking so perfect." She started off, getting nods with all the girls, only for her attitude to do a 180°, giving off a pout, "Well as it turns out, those clouds and sparkles were hiding a few things." This caused most of the girls to face fault at this, "While don't get me wrong, I'm glad I'm carrying Ash's child, but it became a crash course of things that I wish somebody warned me about."

"Like what?" Bonnie asked.

Serena gave a small sigh, and the others could swear that they could probably see a couple of bags under her eyes, making her look a bit older. "Oh there is the morning sickness that happens almost every day; my appetite is big enough to rival a snorlax, and the cravings I get would make even a muk sick." She then leaned forward to place her elbows onto the table, putting her face into her hands, "I get mood swings so wild, it would make a hypno want to knock itself out instead of helping me get to sleep, and as it turns out, when they say you're eating for two, turns out, there is more to that."

Then she leaned back into her chair, with a small smile on her face, while placing her hand with the ring on her finger onto her belly, "But, it would still be pleasant afterwards, right?" She said, causing the others to have a giant sweat drop appear on their heads, wondering if they just witnessed a mood swing. They could even swear they even seen a sweat drop appear on Serena's belly, like even the baby inside was trying to figure mom out.

Iris decided to change the subject, "So, besides you planning for your future family, has anything else been going on between you two?" She asked.

This time, Serena got a really sour look on her face, "Unfortunately, yes." She said, while explaining the biggest headache of all for her and Ash.

Ash and the guys

Ash is telling a slightly different version of the story Serena is telling, which involves being on the receiving end whenever his fiancé had a craving at the worst possible times, especially to where he has to send one of his flying pokémon to pick up the food if they are too far from civilization, to having to deal with out of the blue mood swings.

"And man, it's weird how one minute, she is herself, then she goes through all these emotions so fast, I lose track." He started to finish his story, "And even sleep sometimes becomes impossible, because when she has trouble getting comfortable, feels like she has to beat the living daylights out of me before she can actually sleep."

While Naruto's pals were giving him pity looks, and most of the professors giving him sympathy looks, considering that, even though they spent most of their lives focused on their careers, they did have their fair share of dealing with pregnant women. Professor Oak and Norman (Yeah, sorry, forgot to add him in the beginning,) on the other hand, had knowing smirks on their faces, considering that they had, on more than one occasion, had their own fair share of what Ash is about to go through, although in Oak's case, he also had to deal with his pregnant daughter, and Delia, making him more experienced in that department.

Professor Oak was the one to speak up, "Ash, that is just part of the journey towards parenthood." He said, starting to act his age for a bit, "Just like how it took you a long journey around the regions to learn for what yourself need in order to become a Pokémon Master."

"Yeah, like ignoring your advice to capture a lot of pokémon like Gary," Ash said, causing the man to look bashful, because he admits that he was comparing Ash to his grandson in terms of captured pokémon, "But is it normal for a pregnant woman to get a wild mood swing to where she throws you out a second story hotel window, only for me to luckily land in the pool?"

"Oh trust us, Ash; a lot of fathers have a story of their own to tell when it comes to dealing with a pregnant wife." Norman said, just as Caroline came in, "I can even recall times how Caroline was able to make my pokémon run for cover whenever they angered her."

Caroline walked past the group, with an embarrassed look on her face, as she went to grab a platter from one of Delia's cabinets, "Yes, and you still won't let go of the fact that I was the reason why you were forced to trade pokémon."

Getting looks from the other people in the room, "Story for another time." Norman said, getting nods that said they will let it go for now.

Deciding to keep the conversation going, "So Ash, what else has been going on with you?" Gary asked his friend.

Ash gives off a small sigh, "Yeah, the region Governors (don't know what to call them, considering that the towns and cities have chiefs and mayors, and it has never been confirmed on wither the Pokémon League is the authority in the regions, or a kingdom or what, so I'm just making it up as I go along) decided that they would want me to marry more than one woman."

This was when a loud "WHAT!" was heard all the way to Viridian City.

Well, here is the latest chapter, sorry for it not being much. One of the things I had to figure out was how Ash would be allowed to practice polygamy in the Pokémon World, or rather what laws, and government official, would make it possible. So by the next chapter, I would at least have a better idea what to do next. Read and Review.


End file.
